


New life

by BAMFWizard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAMFWizard/pseuds/BAMFWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester family has just moved from their 9th house in Iowa to a new one. Dean is alone until Castiel, a hipster, and hot jock, befriends him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New School

The bell rang. Dean, gathered his materials and wedged them into his sad excuse for a back pack. He had kept this bag since e was in 4th grade, one of the straps was only considered a strap by a large amount of duct tape and the bottom threads were frayed and missing. It was going to give out anytime. Just another thing about school Dean was worried about. 

He hadn't enjoyed any thing about his first day at his new school. The teachers were your regular stereotypical teachers, the class rooms were your regular, old, classrooms with horrible odors, and the students. The students were your regular type, you had the athletes, nerds, band geeks, choir, drama, and Deans least favorite, the jocks. He didn't dislike them because they were rude, usually they were nice to him, or at least acted nice, he disliked them because in his freshman year he had fallen in love with one of the jocks. At the time he didn't realize he was gay, he thought it was just battling hormones, but when he would start fantasizing about showering with the jock, that's when he knew. He had lived two years keeping it a secret and had had enough, he wanted to tell the jock how he felt so he wrote an anonymous note and tried sticking it in his locker. While he was pushing the note through, however, the entire football and soccer team had walked into the locker rooms and caught him. The jock shoved him aside and pulled out the note, reading it aloud to the two teams, they all laughed and howled at Dean on the floor who was trying to hide his face. For the remainder of his Sophomore year everyone followed the jocks example and called him names. "Homo!" "Faggy gay boy!!" "Cocksucker!!" Dean would never forget.

As he stoop up and picked his bag up off the floor he accidentally bumped into a girl. 

"Watch it, bud!" She said. Typing in words in her phone, not bothering to look up or listen to Deans quick apology. "I-uh-sorry!"

Dean gathered his things and left to lunch. He had brought his own home lunch in a small paper bag. He sat alone in the corner and pulled out half of a ham sandwich and an apple. He ate it slowly to stall time.

Finally, after what seemed extremely longer than forty minutes the bell rang and they were dismissed to their remaining classes. Dean was now on his way to History class. He walked down the long hall way staring at his class schedule, trying not to draw to much attention to himself. He turned into an unfamiliar doorway and took a seat at the back of the room.

"Excuse me?"  
Dean ignored the teachers voice.  
"Mr....uh.....excuse me!"  
Dean looked up this time. The old teachers droopy dark eyes were fixed right on Dean. "Sorry. What?" Deans anxiety started to kick in.   
"What's your name?"  
"De-Winchester...Dean Winchester, Mr. Brin."  
"Mr. Windchester. We have assigned seating. You'll be sitting over there next to Ms. Bossá." Dean didn't correct him on mispronouncing his name. He went to where he was pointed and sat down.

The lesson was extremely boring Dean kept glancing up at the clock, he still had 30 minutes left. He felt a brush on his arm and heard something brush across his desk. He looked down and there, in his History notebook was a note. He opened it. In cursive handwriting he read: "This class is sooo boring. I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

Dean looked around, there was no one sitting in front of him and on his left was the Bossá girl, busily Writing down everything the teacher said even though it was the first day, and on his right, against the wall, was a tall, black haired, beautiful boy. The boy turned his head and nodded at the paper. Dean looked away and starting replying nervously. He wrote in is acceptional boyish handwriting: "I'm Dean. Winchester." Folded it up and passed it back when the teacher wasn't looking. A few minutes passed and Dean had thought the other boy had simply discarded the note. Then it fluttered back onto his desk. "I'm Castiel Novak, you can call me Cas though. Most people do."

Dean smiled, then stopped, reminding himself not to give him accidental false hope. He might've made a friend, but he was going to be safe this time. The bell rang and everyone stood up, Dean put his new papers into his falling apart backpack. "So Dean?" Dean turned and saw Castiel leaning on Deans desk. "I-uh-yeah. Dean."

"Okay, well I'm Cas. Where are you off to?"  
"Iowa...I mean, uh, sorry..."  
Dean started shaking a little.  
"Not where your from, that question was next. But I'm asking where your going."  
"I-yeah-sorry. Uhmm..."  
Dean pulled out his Class Schedule and read down the list to his fifth hour class. "Biology? No. Physical Education."  
"Really? Whose your teacher?"  
"Uhmm...Mr. Crowley."  
"Coach Crowley. He doesn't like being called Mr." Castiel corrected him. "Do you know where it is? I'm headed there too, except I'm not taking the class. I am the teachers Aide."  
"No. It's in the gym right?" Deans nervousness had left him, he felt an odd sense of comfort when he talked to Dean. "Yeah but you go to the locker rooms first."  
"Okay." Dean started walking and Castiel joined him.  
"How about I just show you." Castiel said and they both walked out the door.

"So you're from Iowa. Why did you move here?"  
"My dad's....job." Deans usual reply always worked when people asked him that question. Truth is Dean didn't really know why they moved a lot. This was the 12th house he had lived in since he was a child.  
"What's your dad's job?"  
"He works for construction company. I don't know the name."  
Another lie.  
"Oh. Cool. Do you like it here?"  
"Yeah I guess...I don't know anyone."  
"Well you know me now." Castiels voice was soft and soothing to Dean. He liked thinking he might've made a great friend.  
"What do you like doing?"  
Dean hated this question, he never knew what to say.  
"Uhh....video games...I guess."  
"Really? What do you play?"  
Dean only had a Nintendo that he only played if the house he lived in equipped a television. If not her kept it in his bag along with the few clothes he had. Always ready to move.  
"Mario Kart..."  
"For the Wii? Or original?"  
Castiel knew an awful lot about video games.  
"I-uh...Nintendo 64.."  
Dean waited to hear the laughter.  
"Really?! Like, a real Nintendo 64?!"  
"Yeah."  
"Awesome! I had one too but it broke! You should bring it over to my house sometime and we can play my old games."  
Dean felt adrenaline shoot through him, he was excited and couldn't control it. He had never met someone like Cas, nice, smooth, attractive, and best of all compatible with Dean.   
"Sure!" Dean said with a lot more confidence than usual.   
"Alright. I've got practice after school Monday through Thursday but we definitely can on Friday!"  
"Okay. Let me know I guess."

They had walked into the locker room now, filled with the smell of sweat and odor and failing cologne. "See ya Dean!" Castiel turned and walked into a separate room. Dean walked through the locker room and into the gym to start his least favorite class. He was glad to be distracted by the upcoming Friday.

"Dean?" Dean didn't hear the voice, he had become to focused on changing from his gym clothes into his school clothes. "Dean?" They repeated. Dean turned his head, Castiel was standing there, for how long Dean didn't know. He had just taken off his gym shorts and was standing in his tight boxer briefs. "Oh hey Castiel! I didn't see you."  
Castiel chuckled. "I know. And it's just Cas."  
"Right sorry. How Long have you been-"  
"Just a few seconds."  
Dean nodded his head, thinking of Castiel standing there watching him change frustrated him and excited him. Dean bent over and pulled his clothes out of his bottom bunk locker.  
"Mm" Castiel made Dean jump.  
"What?" Dean turned and Castiels eyes flickered from Deans back to his face. "I just....nice ass."  
"Oh. Thanks?"  
"Thanks is a good reaction." Castiel smiled, flashing his bright white teeth. "Do you work out a lot?"  
Dean felt the blood rise to his cheeks. Castiel was checking him out, he enjoyed it. "No. Just a lot of lifting heavy objects and yard work." That was a lie, Dean worked out in his room all the time when he wasn't busy doing school work. "Yard work?" Castiel could sense it wasn't he truth.  
"Yeah....okay and I do a little bit in my bedroom." Dean confessed.  
"I can tell. You must do a lot, you don't look as toned when your wearing that sweater."  
"Oh. Sorry?"  
"No. Don't be sorry, you're getting a new sweater."  
"I have this one." Dean said and slipped it on.  
"No Dean. I'm getting you a new sweater wether you like it or not."  
Dean smiled. "Okay. Whatever....Cas"  
"C'mon what's your next class?"

 

The day Ended and Dean walked home. He enjoyed being alone, and he really started enjoying the long walk. It wasn't quiet but it was comforting to him. The sounds of birds, leaves, cars starting, distant radios playing filled his ears and he enjoyed it. He knocked on the front door and waited, this, for the Winchesters, was protocol. They always kept the doors locked, day and night. In his old home sometimes his dad wouldn't have been home and Dean would wait patiently outside, sometimes in horrible weather, waiting for his dad to come home and unlock the door. He heard footsteps and the lock clicked.

"Hey Sammy." Dean smiled at his little brother. Sam was 14 years only and extremely large in stature for his age. Dean was jealous, Sam seemed like he barely had to move in order to gain more muscle. "Hey Dean. Dad's not home?" Dean walked in and locked the door behind him. "Where is he?" Dean knew Sam didn't know the answer, no one in their house did. ""Working"" Sam replied with an annoyed tone. "Like always..."  
"How was school?" Sam asked, Dean sitting down on the sofa. "It was good. History sucks but I made a friend already."   
"Is she hot?"  
"He. And kinda." Dean smiled at Sam who had walked off into the kitchen. "How was yours?"   
"Boring. Like always. And it's going to restart again tomorrow." Sam sighed and started searches the near to empty cupboards for food.


	2. Chapter Two (New Life)

It had been three weeks now, since Dean had started at the new school. He was on his way to History Class, which had quickly become his favorite. "Hey Dean. You coming over after school today?" Cas smiled up at Dean. This had become the daily request from Cas, Dean didn't care how often he asked. "Yeah probably!" Cas smiled and the teacher waved them to sit down. 

They passed a note back and forth all hour like usual, the period ended. "Now to go work off my ass..." Dean joked. "Same." Castiel joked back. "You don't do anything but watch us and every so often pass out papers Cas."  
"Us?" Cas smiled at Dean.  
"Yeah, you just stand-"  
"There's no us, I only watch you."  
Castiel said, a little more serious than joking. "I-uh....okay.." Dean felt the blood shoot to his cheeks. "I mean, a body like yours Dean, how do I not watch it?" Cas had returned to joking. Deans cheeks were turning red, he hated not knowing if this was Cas's personality or if he was actually flirting. 

They had entered the locker room now. "See ya Cas." Cas didn't leave today. "Are you not going to help Coach?" Dean unlocked his locker and started taking off his shirt. "No. I uh...thought you wanted help maybe..." Cas wasn't staring at Deans face anymore, his eyes were fixed on Deans body. Dean just kept undressing. "He's probably waiting for you Cas." Dean said and pretended accidentally drop his shirt. "Oh darn." Dean sarcastically said and took off his pants. "I'll get it."  
Cas just stared.  
Dean bent over, slightly bending his legs, he heard Cas sigh behind him. "I'm so clumsy." Dean had figured out seduction.  
"Dean I...remind me to tell you something when we get to my house." Cas said and left to the bathroom. Dean stares as Cas left, he wasn't quite sure of Cas' sexuality because he seemed smooth with girls. Dean could tell he felt something for him, and the feeling had to be mutual. Why else would Cas stare at him "casually" as he changed. Dean pulled his gym clothes on and jogged off into the gymnasium. 

 

Dean was waiting out the front doors of the school for Cas. It had only been a few minutes since the bell had rang. Dean was impatient though, too much time was being wasted that they could spend together eat junk food, playing Xbox, and playing sports outside. "Dean?" Dean turned, it was the Bossá girl. "Uh. Hi."  
"Hi. I'm Macenzi. I'm in your history class."  
"Yeah I know." Dean tried saying without sounding to bossy.  
"Has Cas been asked to the dance yet?"  
"I don't think so...what dance?"  
"It's in a few weeks still, it's our school dance." Macenzi replied.  
"He hasn't said anything."  
"Oh...well. I thought you were asking him." She said, innocently.  
"I-me?!" Dean felt like he had been punched in the brain.  
"Oh sorry! I just thought you guys had a thing for each other. Since Cas is gay and all..."  
"He's what?!" Dean felt excitement rise in his chest.  
"Yeah he's-"  
"Dean!" Cas' voice sounded from behind him. "Let's go. Hey Cenzi."  
"Hey. I was just asking him about the assignment. I've gotta go! Bye Dean, Bye Cas." She said and left quickly.  
"Well. Let's go!" Dean smiled at Cas and they started the walk to Cas' car. 

 

Cas was a good driver. He was smooth and fast. "You're a good driver." Dean said and rested his forearm on the arm rest so his arm extended out towards Cas. Cas chuckled "That's not what my mother says." Cas took his right arm off the steering wheel and rested it on his arm rest, his hand fell fast and landed inside Deans open palm. Cas retracted his arm and placed it back of the steering wheel. "Ah! Oh sorry Dean. I'm not wanting to hold hands with you." Cas said jokingly with a hint of sarcasm. "Suuuuure." Dean said, slightly saddened by Cas' reaction to their hands touching.

The conversation landed in awkward silence.

"Do you drive?" Cas finally said, breaking the silence which was only a few seconds but seemed like hours. "Uh. No. We've moved a lot so I've never had the opportunity." Deans reply was honest. "Oh. We will have to do it sometime then."  
"Definitely." Dean replied, blushing again.

They arrived at Cas' blue, large, home. Dean enjoyed it. They had an incredibly green lawn, beautiful garden, and perfectly painted shutters. It was the dream home and he got to go inside. Cas' parents weren't usually home, Dean had never actually met Cas' parents at all. He always said they were working or busy doing errands. It was usually just him and Cas when they hung out.

"Turn the Xbox on and let's start a L.O.T.R. Game." Cas said and left to the kitchen. Dean walked into the living room and opened up the cupboard containing all Cas' video games. He searched for the game Cas requested but couldn't find it. He heard Cas walk in behind him. "Find it?" He asked.  
"No I can't....it's..."  
"Here." Cas said, he was right behind Dean now. If Dean moved back at all they're bodies would be touching. Cas' arm extended over Deans shoulder. Deans imagination went wild, this is exactly what Dean had wanted. Cas slight bent over Deans body, while Dean gripped something tight to keep still while the thrusting of-  
"This one." Cas' voice brought Dean back to reality. "Oh. It was hiding then." Cas' body left and took the game with him. Dean sat down on the love seat, just big enough for Cas to sit with him, that wasn't Deans reasoning though, he sat there because it was the best seat to view the TV. Cas put the video game in and turned on the flat screen. "You little ass hole. You aren't taking my chair." Cas said as he turned and saw Dean sitting. "Uh. Yeah I am bitch."  
"Move your sexy ass then!" Cas sat down next to him. Dean relaxed immediately, somehow every time Cas was near him Dean felt safer, and comfortable. "Ok. Which campaign are we doing?"  
"Uhh. Let's do the one where Sauromon kills everyone."   
"Alright."

They played this game for almost an hour yelling techniques and tips and showing off their defense moves to each other. "No no watch this! You hold right bumper and then X and it."  
"Oh sweet! I am not used to these controls still. My Nintendo had about 4 buttons on it." Dean joked. "So...you said in the locker room you had something to tell me." Dean continued. "Oh yeah!" Cas said, slightly excited. "Okay. Um. Well most everyone knows but I didn't know if you did, so I was going to tell you."  
"Okay. Tell me what?" Dean said.  
"Well. I'm not asking a girl to the dance."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not really a girl type of guy."  
"You seem like a girl type of guy when you talk to them." Dean complimented.  
"Yeah but I'm not."  
"Then what type of "guy" are you?"  
Dean started to get excited. He knew where this was going.  
"I'm uh...well...I don't know why this is so hard to say but I'm-"  
"Gay?" Dean helped.  
"What? Gay? No. Are-I mean would you be mad if I was?"  
"Mad?" Dean became worried.  
"I yeah, like mad if I was-"  
"No it's because I'm-"  
"-gay. Me I am gay." Cas interrupted.  
"I-what?!" Dean said surprised but relieved.  
"Yeah. See your mad now. I'll take you home. I understand you form want to be friends with a homo-"  
"Me too." Deans turn to interrupt.  
"What?" Cas said surprised.  
"No you're not." He continued.  
"Yeah actually I am." Dean looked Cas straight in the eyes.  
"Well..." Dean said.  
"Well?" Cas copied. They just started at each other both smiling, each holding a controller in their hands. Cas dropped his controller. "Look at us a couple of gays." Cas joked.  
"Couple? We aren't a couple. Wait are we a couple now-" Dean said worried and excited and also confused.  
"No. A couple, like two. Two things, two gays..." Cas clarified.  
"Oh right I thought we were cause you check my ass out a LOT in the locker room." Dean said, pretending like he was mad.  
"Oh shut up. I know you did that to tease me. "Oh I'm Dean and I drop my shirt!"" Cas mocked. "I know you check me out too."  
"Oh definitely." Dean confessed.  
"Besides. We aren't an official couple yet." Cas determined.  
"Why not?"  
"Cause we aren't yet. We have to do something first."  
"Like?"  
"Well this probably." Cas moved forward and pressed his lips against Deans. Dean did nothing but move into the kiss deeper. It felt like it lasted for ever, Dead didn't want to stop. When they pulled apart Dean took a small breath before grabbing the back of Cas' head and pulling him in for another kiss. Cas' lips fit perfectly between Deans.

The kissing continued, each person pulling away to take a quick breath then dive back in. It seemed like just a few seconds but it was actually minutes. Dean was now laid back on the sofa and Cas was on top of his, they were both pulling each other in diving deeper and then pulling back. Cas pulled away and breathed, "We should hea-" The door opened and Cas climbed of Dean. "I'm home! Cas?" Cas chuckled. "Yeah, hi mom!" He replied to the female voice. "What are you doing?" She called back setting things down on the table. "Just playing Xbox with Dean."  
"Is he the boy you like?"  
"Yeah..." Cas' turn to blush.  
"Oh sorry! Can he hear me?" She said nervously.  
"He's right here. So yes."  
"Sorry! I uh-"  
"It's okay mom. Feelings mutual."  
"Okay. Don't do anything stupid. I'll be in my office." She called back, and footsteps faded away. Cas and Dean waited, a door closed and they both sighed. "Want to go to my room? The door locks." Cas said winking at Dean. "That's the best idea you've had." Dean smiled back. Cas grabbed Deans hand and dragged him off the couch and they both ran upstairs.


	3. Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is smutty. So warning. That's all it is. But I think it's adorable.

Cas swung the door shut as soon as they entered his neat room. Smelling if laundry and cologne Dean felt quite comfortable inside, he heard the door click as Cas locked them inside their own private world. Cas turned and faced Dean and without a moments hesitation he wrapped one arm around Deans torso and the other hand tangled it's fingers in Deans hair and pulled him into a kiss. It was Deans first kiss, leaving out when he had kissed a young girl with the name of Summer at his old school in 6th grade, the next year Dean found out she had came out as lesbian. Which was quite a coincidence seeing as Dean figured out his own sexuality that year as well. 

"Cas I-" Dean attempted to choke out but failed quickly. There was only a couple brief milliseconds between kisses when their lips weren't touching. Dean had never felt this way before. He had always imagined it, but alone and usually in a secluded place like the shower or the school bathroom alone. "Cas!" It was more of a worried plea this time instead of a confession. "What?" Cas paused but still held onto Dean tight. "I've never ever one anything like..." He stopped talking, he could feel his cheeks turn red and he wanted to be anywhere but here. Here Dean was, being held onto by the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. "Dean Winchester." Cas sighed out. "Shut up and kiss me." Dean smiled and felt warmth rise from his chest through out his body. What was he thinking? Castiel wanted him, he had never felt wanted before, not like this. His smile increased and he dive back into their tender, sweet, passionate kisses. His body was uncomfortable, but he didn't care, all he wanted was to keep Cas close and be able to feel his warmth. However he was worried Cas was uncomfortable. "Let's-" he succeeded out "move to-" more kisses, just a couple more seconds than last "-the bed." His sentence finished and Castiels reply was "Good idea." They slowly made their way over to the full sized bed and stood next to it. Cas gripped the chest of Deans shirt and pushed him down onto the bed. Dean knew this meant any moment Cas would climb on top of him and he couldn't let that happen. He wanted to be dominant. Cas pulled his shirt off and Dean stared in awe. Cas wasn't necessarily muscular or carved or ripped, but he was actually just slightly skinnier than average boys. It wasn't the shape or the amazing scent from Castiels skin that made Deans jaw lower slightly; it was the fact that he had someone that felt comfortable enough with him to give them their body like that. Dean finally stopped gaping and felt Cas tug on his shirt. Dean reached down and helped him remove it. 

"Damn." Cas took a look at Deans body and smiled then shoved him back down into the bed and did climb on top of him. Dean felt his jeans tighten around his legs and crotch. He could feel himself getting extremely turned on by the feeling if Cas' bare chest rubbing against his own. "I love you." Dean said in the most desirous voice he'd ever choked out. "I love you Dean." Cas whispered and began kissing Deans mouth again. He moved his way is a slow trail down Deans cheek and neck and chest, lingering next to his pec continuing and slowing down as he moved down Deans stomach. Dean felt Cas' hand fumble with his belt and Zipper. He moved his own hands to try to help but when his hands got there this pants had already been pulled down.  
Cas' was smooth and quick. He felt Cas kiss once on his bulge through his underwear before pulling those off as well. "Cas wait I've nev-" Deans couldn't help but stop talking and let out a moan. He could feel Cas' wet tongue lick the tip of his throbbing cock. "Cas I've never-" Cas slowly slid Deans cock into his mouth. Deans chest stopped heaving and he felt pressure on his chest.

He didn't want to be pleased by Cas, he wanted to be the one giving him pleasure. He waited a couple more seconds of Cas' mouth wrapped around his cock before he gently pulled him off. His fingered wrapped around Cas' thick hair and pulled him back up to his mouth. Cas gave Dean one kiss before Dean flipped them both over in one swift movement. Cas laughed a little and then relaxed immediately after Dean started tugging on his pants. "Dean I was just fine with blowing you." Dean ignored him and pulled of Cas' pants. 

Their legs were both bare naked and Dean loved the feeling of their legs wrapped around each other's, the skin to skin contact, the warmth, the smell. He knew he loved Cas, he wanted to show him how much he did and all he could think about was returning the pleasure. He grabbed Cas' bulge and jerked it up and down in quick and short movements. Cas moaned, loud. "Shit Dean!" Cas grabbed the pillow under his head and bit into it and continued to moan. Dean felt pleased with himself, it was time to move on. He pulled Cas' boxers down until his dick was fully exposed. He didn't know what to do know, so he grabbed it and opened his mouth, and slid it inside. It was sweaty, but Dean didn't care. He just sucked Cas throbbing cock harder. "Dean wait I'm going to-" Dean ignored Cas again. He wanted to please him. He had engulfed about half of Cas' cock. He slowly got it deeper. The feeling of his mouth being completely filled with Cas' cock made Dean just want more. "Dean I'm sorry!" Dean pulled his mouth off Cas, 

"What?!" Dean was scared, Castiel had a worried expression on his face.  
"I tried to warn you I was going to but that felt so good I couldn't get a word out. Then it happened and I didn't even think you were going to swallow it all."  
"Swallow-oh!" Dean finally realized what had happened. He had no idea, all he remembered and felt was wanting to suck Cas harder and harder, he totally forgot there was a limit to how long Cas could last. "Yeah no problem! Don't worry about it. I liked it a lot." Dean attempted to play it cool.   
"You did?"  
"yeah. It was hot Cas."  
"Well then. Let me get back to work on you now that I've had a break."  
Dean climbed back up onto Cas and rolled over onto his back. Cas moved quickly and began sucking Deans dick again. Soft and wet, there was no compare to the feeling Dean was having. He had never had sex before, the only reasons he knew that blowjobs existed was because his friends at old schools and mostly because he would, every so often, find magazines or DVD's left in the millions of hotel and motel rooms he had slept it. Usually he would wait until his dad and Sammy were gone, or wait until he was locked in the bathroom to view them and sometimes even jack off to them.

"Castiel." Dean moaned softly as his back arched automatically and his vision blurred slightly. "Cas. I'm getting close." Cas took his mouth of Deans cock and began tugging on it. Up and down and up and down. "Cas." Dean said his voice shaky. Castiel responded by wrapping his lips around Deans cock and taking it all in, Dean could feel the head of his cock slide down Cas' tongue and almost to the end. "Cas I'm gonna-" Dean barely spoke when he felt his body arch and felt the amazing feeling of coming. Castiel sucked and swallows Deans load as soon as it came out. Dean moaned loud enough to hear a mile away, it was more of a scream. Castiel reached his hand up and put it over Deans mouth and continued to suck and clean Deans cock and muffled his moan. Castiel slowly slid Deans cock out of his mouth and looked up at him. "You swallowed as well." Dean said a soon as he regained his breath.  
"Well I figured, you swallowed so I might as well." Dean smiled and Cas crawled up next to him hugging him and laying down. They both layed there, on Castiels bed, on their backs breathing heavily. "Dean I love you." Cas said after a couple minutes of breathing. "I love you too Cas." Dean replied. "But as much as I do." Cas continued "you should probably head home." Dean glanced across the room at his alarm clock reading well past his curfew. "Home?" Dean said. "I thought that we were going to do an all bigger type of deal." Cas laughed and said "So a sleepover?"  
"You could call it that." Dean said sitting up and leaning over to kiss Dean on the mouth. "Or you could call it, round 2."


End file.
